Unfinished Lucky Star AUs
by Redler Red7
Summary: You ever have an idea for a fic and write about it but just let it sit there for too long and now you don't remember where you're going with it? Yeah, this is where those stories go. Enjoy if you can.
1. RWBY x Lucky Star

**So this was supposed to be a crossover between Lucky Star and RWBY but my progressively worsening disillusionment with RWBY and the world it presents keeps me from really being able to finish this. I'm just not interested enough in it to keep writing. Thus, I make a new fic collection for unfinished Lucky Star AUs. Expect more to come in the distant but not too distant future.**

 **Anyway, here it is. Enjoy if you can - if you can't, I apologize.**

 **LUCKY STAR**

Since the city of Mistral was naturally prone to flooding, many canals and other such water ways snaked under the streets, normally without water until the rainy season comes. When storms began pouring, the canals led water away from the city streets and redirected them to an artificial basin. When the rain stopped, the water would naturally drain away to some deep underground tunnel.

During the dry months of the year, most of these waterless waterways were used as places for people to meet in private, or places for kids to play games. At the moment, Auxiliary Canal 201A served as the training ground of one Kagami Hiiragi.

Kagami was a girl with lilac hair tied into twin-tails. She wore a red long sleeve shirt and black skirt, with black leather armor pieces strapped to her chest, forearms, and shins. In her hand, she held a katana - a sword with a slender, curved, single-edged blade.

She took a ready stance, raising the sword in front of her. Then, with practiced ease, she transitioned between the various stances she was taught. Her movements were slow and fluid, not a single twitch or shake marring her grace. Without warning, her pace increased. She began swinging in an intricate dance of deadly steel, quick and precise with every cut. This continued for a number of minutes. Upon ending, she took a deep breath and sheathed her blade.

Kagami felt mildly satisfied with her progress. When she first inherited the katana from her father, she was not at all adept at swordplay. Of course, a few years of training and dedication had molded her into a warrior worthy to wield such a weapon.

 _Mirror_. Kagami thought, gripping tightly to the scabbard on her belt. _My parents named me after the weapon._ _My own name means mirror too. They wanted me to use it..._

Kagami heard two metallic footfalls far above her. She turned towards the street.

On top of a nearby street lamp was one of her teammates - her _partner_ , actually. Due to the canal being below street level, Konata Izumi stood well over two stories above Kagami. Seeming to enjoy being looked up to for a change, Konata smirked and gave a lazy salute. "Hey," she greeted, before hopping down into the canal. She landed lightly, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Konata was a short girl with knee-length hair of cobalt. She wore a light blue sleeveless vest, with similarly light blue shorts, orange tinted goggles being her accessories. Tied around her neck was a red bandana, which matched the color of the gauntlets and greaves strapped to her forearms and shins respectively. Her face, as it usually did, held a sly smile.

"Tsukasa's been looking for you. You snuck out on her again didn't you?"

"I was practicing," Kagami explained.

Konata raised an eyebrow. "Without her?" She wagged a finger. "No. Bad Kagami," she scolded half-seriously. "You're fighting with her in the tournament later, remember?"

Kagami rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Oh, shut it. If she wanted to train with me, she shouldn't have rolled over and covered her head with a blanket when I tried to wake her up earlier."

Konata grinned. "That sounds awfully cute," she commented. "Did you take a picture?"

Kagami shot the shorter girl a look of disgust. "Uh, _no_? Honestly, Konata, you need to stop it with all the weirdness. It really creeps me out and I think it creeps everyone else out as well."

To that, Konata merely laughed. "Yeah, not gonna happen."

Kagami breathed a tired sigh. It was not the first time she and her partner had that conversation, nor did she feel like it would be the last.

"What are you doing here, Konata?" Kagami asked as she walked to the nearest ladder out of the canal.

Konata followed her, walking backwards with her hands behind her head. "No reason in particular. I woke up, saw you weren't in the dorms, and came looking for you." She smirked. "You were in the first place I checked."

"Oh really...?" Kagami nodded slowly not really buying it. She put a hand on Konata's shoulder and pushed the girl aside. "You're in the way," she said. They had reached the ladder.

A Kagami began climbing the rungs, Konata spoke, sounding surprisingly sober. "I'm guessing the pressure's getting to you? After all, if you win the doubles' round, you're our pick for the singles' round."

Only when Kagami reached the top did she reply. "It's just a tournament, Konata. I've won them before. The Vytal Festival is no different." With that, she stalked away, probably returning to the Haven dormitories.

Konata watched as the head with twin-tails slowly walked out of her vision. She stood there for a moment, looking up at the street, as if waiting for Kagami to return. When it was clear she was gone, Konata let out a chuckle. "Still can't be honest with your feelings, eh?" With a shake of the head, she sighed. "A tsundere, through and through..."

She took a few steps backwards before breaking into a run. She jumped at the wall and ran up it, easily scaling her way back to street level. After which, she bounded after Kagami, leaving a trail of dust in her wake.

 **LUCKY STAR**

 **I was drawing up a couple of character designs for a the characters in Lucky Star in which they had RWBY-esque weapons.**

 **Konata had shotgun-greaves and shock-gauntlets with a speed semblance. I'd liken her move set to Sonic the Hedgehog from the Smash Bros games.**  
 **Kagami had a fire-katana and dressed like Rin Tohsaka from Fate but with leather armor. Tsukasa had a ice-naginata (a glaive basically) and wore a similar dress to Kagami but a one-piece dress instead. I was basing the two of them somewhat on those two characters from Kantai Collection - I don't quite know their names.**  
 **Miyuki was going to be a sort of ninja who wore clothes kinda like Sakura from Naruto but would use all kinds of bombs. She would lurk in the shadows and plant traps everywhere.**

 **Welp, that was that. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Night of Reminiscing

**This is a little AU that I just came up with but don't really want to write any more for.**

 **LUCKY STAR**

Kagami entered the night club, wincing as she felt the tremors of the booming bass of the music shake her to the bone. It was far too loud for her liking. There was also too many people for her liking. There was a veritable melee of people dancing in tune with the music. How on earth was she going to find Misao in the crowd? Of all the places to meet, it had to be a night club?

With a deep sigh, she walked into the chaos of the crowd, already certain that the experience was going to be unpleasant.

Surprisingly, it didn't take her very long to find Misao. The girl with boundless energy was making use of said energy. When the DJ transitioned to the next track, she started break dancing. The circle of people made it easy to spot her. They looked quite impressed.

Kagami too was impressed. She knew Misao had ran track in high school but she had no recollection of any dancing skills. Whatever happened to turn Misao into some sort of break dancing god, it must have happened after they graduated and went their separate ways.

When Misao finished, the crowd gave her a short round of applause before they returned to their dancing. As the circle dispersed, she locked eyes with Kagami. A fanged smile appeared on her face as she approached. Kagami couldn't help but smile in return

"Heya, Hiiragi!" Misao greeted over the sound of the music. "Long time no see, yeah?"

"Yeah! Glad to see you again! Since when did you get so good at dancing!?"

Misao frowned. "What?"

Kagami rolled her eyes and grabbed Misao's hand, dragging her to the bar area where the music wasn't quite as loud. After getting their drinks, they sat down at a corner table. Misao had a Long Island Iced Tea while Kagami had a basic lemonade.

"So who taught you how to dance like that?" Kagami asked, taking a sip of her drink.

Misao grinned. "Heh. You probably won't believe this, but Masaru and his friends taught me."

Kagami blinked in surprise. She didn't recall Misao's brother being an athletic person. In fact, she'd argue that he was the opposite. What the hell happened in the five years since they last saw each other?

"So, get this: One of Masaru's old college buddies started a dance troupe like a year ago. 'Course, Masaru didn't want anything to do with it." They shared a knowing smile and chuckle. "But, like, he got sick for a while and made me and Ayano really worried. When he got better, the doctor said he needed to exercise more. Ayano basically forced him to join the dance troupe. Me and her sat in during his practice sessions for a couple of weeks. It looked like fun so I decided to join. I was there for like a week and already I was better than him."

Kagami nodded. "Speaking of Ayano, is she still dating your brother?"

Misao shook her head. "Nah. They broke up years ago. They're still friends, though."

Ayano and Masaru breaking up was not big news to Kagami. She knew that they were undoubtedly happy together but she could also tell that they were not getting what they wanted out of their relationship, whatever it was that they wanted.

"What about you? Anything new in the world of Kagami Hiiragi? New jobs? New friends? New significant others?"

Kagami choked on her lemonade upon hearing that question. Even as she coughed, she felt heat rush to her face. "Nothing...! Nothing new..."

Misao smirked. It was the same smirk that she so often saw on someone else's face.

" _There's_ that cute reaction I've been missing," Misao exclaimed. "Okay, who'd ya start dating after that midget?"

Kagami gingerly put down her glass. " _No one,_ Misao."

Misao took a sip of her own drink, keeping eye contact. "Oh, really?"

And of course, Misao couldn't just take Kagami's words at face value. That would have been far too easy, now wouldn't it? " _Yes, really_. I haven't dated anyone in six years."

Misao crossed her arms, smirk remaining on her face. "Then what's with the blush, then, Kagami?"

Kagami looked away, silently cursing her inconsistent bluffing skills. How was it that she could maintain a perfect poker face during a presentation in front of a bunch of intimidating old businessmen but couldn't keep herself from broadcasting her emotions like a lighthouse when she was with Misao? It was like she was in high school all over again...

"I don't need to explain myself to you," she grumbled.

Misao pouted. "C'mon, Kagami. Don't be that way."

Kagami glanced at Misao, feeling her face twitch as she stared into Misao's big golden eyes. She knew what Misao was doing. She was trying to guilt her into just telling the truth. And the saddest thing is that it was working. Her resolve crumbled at the light of those eyes. "Dammit, Misao! Stop looking at me like that! I'll talk! I'll talk!."

To that, Misao laughed. "Just like with the midget, you can never seem to say no to me. Now spill the beans. What's happened since you and her broke up?"

Kagami pursed her lips. "I _am_ gonna tell you. Just..." She looked around the night club. "Just not here..."

Misao stared for a moment, still processing what it was Kagami meant. When she did, she nodded in agreement. "We can go somewhere more private, if you want."

"I'd like that..."

They both finished their drinks relatively quickly and left the nightclub, opting to go to the establishment across the street. In less than ten minutes, they were both alone in a karaoke booth with a small platter of sandwiches on the table. Misao began to dig in and Kagami began to tell her story.

"So... you know how I lived at Miyuki's place for a couple of years?"

Misao tilted her head curiously. "What?"

"Did I never tell you?"

The response was a shrug. "If you did, I don't remember."

"Well, around a year after I started university, I moved into Miyuki's since the commute to school and work is shorter."

"You didn't do dorms?"

"I did for my first year but..." Kagami shook her head. "For one, it's too expensive. For another, I didn't trust any of my neighbors. But anyway, I stayed at Miyuki's for pretty much the rest of my university days."

"What ended up happening was, when Konata and I broke up, Miyuki was the one who consoled me and basically snapped me out of daze I went into. After that, things sorta got... weird... between us... And before you ask, no, we didn't start dating... But... We maybe, sorta, kinda started doing things that people who are dating do..."

Misao leaned forward, grabbing a sandwich off the table. "Liiike...?" She then took a bite.

"Well... Like..." Kagami's cheeks were ablaze as her mind went back to some particularly embarrassing memories. "We... we held hands... and kissed... and other stuff..."

Misao continued chewing even as she made confused hum and equally confused stare.

"Oh for-" Kagami buried her face in her hands. She actually needed to spell it out for Misao, didn't she? She was twenty five years old. By all accounts, she shouldn't have been as embarrassed as she was.

"We kind of... had sex a couple times..."

Misao blinked, a light of understanding dawning in her eyes. She quickly swallowed her mouthful of food and exclaimed, "Oh! So you were friends with benefits?"

Kagami winced at the painful bluntness. "Y-yeah, something like that..."

Misao nodded thoughtfully. "Huh. Never thought of you to be that kind of person. You know, sleeping around with people you aren't dating and stuff." She then pointed the half-eaten sandwich at Kagami, face serious. "Is Miyuki cool with it, though?"

Kagami fidgeted in her seat. "Yeah, she's okay with it. Back when Konata and I were dating, she'd jokingly say to Miyuki that she should have a... um... how am I gonna say this...? She said Miyuki should have a threesome with us." A long pause followed. "Eh... Miyuki said she'd be on board with it but... I always assumed she was joking...?"

Misao suddenly burst out laughing. "Miyuki Takara? Joking? How often does that happen?"

Kagami scratched her head, unable to answer. Misao had a point.

"That's even more surprising, though. Takara is _not_ a person I'd peg as someone who'd just sleep around with people. Like, the fact that it's you makes it a little more believable, but still, not by much."

Kagami nodded slowly before shaking her head. "You know, personally, I think it makes sense. You know she's studying to become a doctor. I think she just doesn't want the hassle of maintaining a relationship. I'm a convenient partner for when she needs some intimacy since I live with her and she trusts me."

Misao frowned. "Eh, you're making it sound like she's using you."

"I guess it does sound that way but..." Kagami shrugged. "It goes both ways. She's also there for me when I need it so I don't really have a problem with it. Besides, it's not like we don't care about each other. We _are_ still friends, after all."

"Yeah, I know that, just..." Misao crossed her arms. "It feels weird to me, is all. I always saw you two as big goody-two-shoes." She shot Kagami a smirk. "It sorta breaks that image, don'tcha' think?"

Kagami chuckled. "Yeah, it does, doesn't it?"

 **LUCKY STAR**

 **This was written to the sound of Kuroneko Lounge House Mix of DDC. That's why this oneshot started at a night club.**


End file.
